The Not So Normal School Days Of Ciel Phantomhive (And Friends)
by Fear The Midnight Ghost
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been home schooled his entire life, but when his father decides to enroll him in Phantom Academy, a high school where he is the principle of, Ciel's life is turned inside out and upside down. Follow him as he goes through school meeting new friends, making some enemies, and trying to survive his not so normal days. Multiple parings. SebaCiel


**The Not So Normal School Days Of Ciel Phantomhive (And Friends)**

**Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been home schooled his entire life. But when his father decides to enroll him in Phantom Academy, a high school where he is the principle of, Ciel's life is turned inside out and upside down. Follow him as he goes through school meeting new friends, making some enemies, and trying to survive his not so normal days. Multiple parings. **

A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back and ready for action! It's been more than a year since the last time I posted something on here and this would be my first Kuroshitsuji Fic. so go easy on me please? All right! This is pretty much a Modern AU, it's going to stay at the story's current rating because I CAN'T WRITE SMUT! (I've tried it and it turned out HORRIBLE! I will continue to practice and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to write smut someday!) so yeah. Please enjoy the story~!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Only the OC's and the plot. IF I DID then Sebastian and Ciel would be a cannon pairing, Alois would have raped Ciel (Me and my perverted mind, but you know you were secretly wishing for it too!) And the Ship Voyage Arc would have been in the anime along with the Phantomhive Murder Case Arc. _

_Rated T For: __Stupidity, __Language, __Bullying, __Yaoi,__ One Sided Yuri,__ Pregnancy__, __Cutt__i__ng,__ Implied Sex, __Stalking, __Kidnapping, Implied Rape, And Murder_

_Chapter Warning: Language_

* * *

**Chapter One: Assistants, Buildings, and Roommates**

Ciel Phantomhive never thought he would be in this situation. He never thought the day would come when he was stepping out of his father's car with two boxes full of things he would need for the rest of the year as he stares up in aw at the large school. The blue-eyed boy looks around to see teenagers around his age hugging parents, talking in groups, and struggling to get all their belongings to where they would call home for the next school year. Why, exactly, did I agree to this? The Fourteen year old asks himself. He then looks at man standing next to him holding two very large suitcases. Oh, yeah. HE made me...

"Isn't this great, Ciel!" The man with a mole under his left brown-colored eye says excitedly to the teen with the same midnight blue colored hair as him. The man, Vincent Phantomhive, was the happiest man in the world when his wife, Rachel, finally agreed to letting their son leave home and get educated at the finest school in all of the United States, Phantom Academy. What was even better was that the family didn't even have to pay the expensive -some would say ridiculously too expensive- tuition to get in. Not because the Phantomhive family wasn't able to pay -in fact the family is one of the richest- but because Vincent himself is the principle of this magnificent school. It would be an understatement to say that the man was flabbergasted about the whole situation. He has been waiting for this day since the moment his precious son was born. Where as the little teen was feeling the exact opposite of his father. He has been dreading this moment since the beginning of summer vacation when he was told that he would be enrolled into this stupid school, he was suppose to be home schooled again like he has every year since kindergarten. What's even worse is that he will have to live in a dorm. With a roommate that he's never even met before. Talk about stranger danger, for all Ciel knows he could be a serial killer, a rapist, or even a terrorist in training! Okay, there's a slim chance of any of those actually happening, but still, you get the point.

"Yeah, just great." The petite teen remarks, the words dripping in sarcasm and a scowl on his face. Vincent just smiles at the new freshman, he knows how Ciel feels about this but it seems he'll just have to suck it up and deal with it.. It was then that the tall man decided it was time to send the bluenette off to his dorm and start greeting the parents like he does every year, lucky for him a young lady was coming up to him with the biggest, brightest smile he has seen her with in ages. When she approached the two males with a clipboard in hand, she bowed a little, keeping her hand on the oval shaped, silver colored glasses to keep them from falling off.

"Hello again Mr. Phantomhive." Her voice was a little scratchy and a little high pitched, making her sound child-like. Ciel took a good look at the women. Her hair was short and cut into an a-line, it was parted down the middle and a lock was tucked behind her right ear. But what really struck Ciel's interest was the color of it which was a purple color that kind of mixed with red, the women looked to only be twenty-five, thirty at the most. She also wore a midnight blue blazer that was only buttoned with one of the many in the jacket with a black shirt underneath, she also wore a pencil skirt of the same shade of blue that went down to just before her knees, black tights, and black high heels. The women's eyes were emerald green.

"Hello to you too." The principle replied as the lady straitened up, the man then turned to the younger of the three. "Ciel, this is Jade Renman. She's my assistant." Ciel offered her a small, gentle smile.

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive. It's nice to meet you Miss Renman." Ciel said in the sweetest voice he could given the his mood. The women also smiled, but it was more of a nervous one, as she played with a simple necklace with a metal heart attached to it.

"H-hello to you too." She then turned to Vincent, her cheeks turning a little pink. "Mr. Phantomhive, there are some parents that would like to speak with you in the office. They said something about making sure the school was safe enough."

"Of course." And he began walking away but stopped and said, with out looking back, "Oh, and Miss Renman? Please take my son to his dorm, his suitcases are right next to the car."

"O-of course, Mr. Phantomhive!" Miss Renman answered, giving a slight bow before picking up the boy's bags and then signaling him to follow which he complied with that big box in hand. "Okay... Kyle -that is you're name, right?"

"It's Ciel." Said boy explained with a eyebrow twitching. The women stopped dead in her tracks, green eyes growing wide.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She yelled, almost squeaked. Ciel couldn't help but smile as she went on saying things like 'Please don't tell your father!' or 'I promise it won't happen again!' the young assistant seemed like a nice person so he let it go. He looked around as they walked, "there are so many buildings for just a high school Wouldn't surprise me if I get lost for the first few days." he thought to himself. Miss Renman just smiled to herself as she caught the young boy starring.

"I know there are so many buildings, but trust me, it gets easy to remember which is which. Like Building A is where the Main Office, Nurse's Office, Principle's Office, Teacher's Lounge, Main Copy Room, Main Supply Room, and Main Janitor's Room are all located. But each Building has smaller rooms for a Teacher Lounge, Copy Room, Supply, and Janitor Closet so those rooms aren't used very often." The lady explained and pointed towards the two floored building made of brick -just like the rest- that they were headed for. "Building B is where the Cafeteria and Gym are located." A well manicured finger pointed to a one story building with a wooded sign with the words 'Building B' carved elegantly in the board. "Building C is where freshmen like you go for their classes during the school day, Building D is where the sophomore classes are held, Building E is where the Juniors go, but it was unfortunately caught on fire at the ending of last year and was very badly burned. So the Juniors are going to be taking their classes at Building C, the only building that had enough room. You see, we didn't get a lot of freshmen this year because of the fire, we lost six students because of it." Ciel slowly nodded, feeling a little sorry for the students. The young assistant looks down for a moment with a sad expression on her face, most likely remembering the deceased students. But she quickly shakes her head and smiles brightly before she starts to cry. She was really close to one of the students, she met her when she first got here -which was also the student's first year. The two became very close over those last three years. "Anyway, Building F is where the Seniors will be going during the school day. Building G is where the Theater is and where the five different music rooms are. " Five different music rooms, what the fuck!? Why the hell would a high school need FIVE different music rooms! Ciel thought as they entered Building A.

When you walk in, the first thing you see is a wood desk in the shape of a circle with at least twenty people sitting at computers, typing away, some people were answering calls, others were just looking very bored. Above the circle of office workers hanging from the ceiling was a metal map of the United States, the words 'Phantom Academy: Where The Bright Minded Are Taught To Shine!' was written and wrapped around the map, at the end was a golden star -the schools mascot, much to Ciel and his mother's embarrassment. Ciel has heard stories of when his father was fist establishing the school and how his mother thought the idea of the school's mascot being a star was stupid. Ciel remembers how his father told him how the married couple fought for days about the mascot. Rachel giving her loving husband ideas like Phantom Academy Tigers, Lion Cats, Wolves, Huskies, Falcons, she even gave him the idea of ghosts, but he decided to stick with Stars.

The two walked across the plain gray carpeted and gray painted room, walking pass the waiting room. The room almost reminded Ciel of the ER at the hospital. They walked up to one of the many women dressed in nice suits like Miss Renman's except in different colors, dresses that weren't to fancy but good for work, and nice shirts with some slacks, this particular women had bright red hair in a cut very similar to the assistant's -the only thing different was the bangs and the color- and she was dressed in a simple short sleeved dress that showed off her curves, a black scarf tied around her neck, and black gloves. Miss Renman cleared her throat, waiting for the women to notice them. She looked up with annoyance at first, but that expression soon changed when she saw who was behind the noise that interrupted her from her work. "Oh, Jade! How was you summer, darling?" She said almost too excitedly for Ciel's ears and he decided that the women was to loud for the quite office.

"Very good, Mrs. Durless. And how was yours?" She replied with a happy smile, but before the other women known as Mrs. Durless had a chance to even get out a word Ciel quickly cleared his throat. The box he has been carrying is starting to get really heavy. "Oh right! Angelina, would you please look up Mr. Phantomhive's dorm room number."

"Mr... Phantom..hive?" Angelina Durless said real slow, looking at the scowling teen. Her red eyes then widened as she realized just who the student was. "R-right away!" She then started typing on her computer, trying to find the right information. As the women clad in red was working on the task, Ciel noticed two boys walking into the huge, ER-like office, one was walking with slow, long strides and the other was walking more quickly, a few steps in front of the other. The one up front was wearing dark blue jeans, a brown button up shirt under a black vest with brown dress shoes, the other was wearing white skinny jeans with a studded belt, a black sleeveless hoodie with a black and white stripped short sleeved shirt underneath, and black All Star Converse. The two students -at least that's what Ciel thought- walked up to the women behind the desk next to the one where Mrs. Durless was located. The freshman couldn't help but over hear the conversation when the one with the vest started to say:

"Excuse me Ma'am?" The unknown student had dark brown hair that was parted to the side and had greenish yellow eyes that could be seen behind rectangular glasses. He didn't even wait for the poor women to answer him before continuing. "I must speak to the principle right away."

"I'm sorry," The women said. "the principle is busy right now and can't speak with anyone at the moment. If you would like I can make an appointment for you to see him tomorrow at around..." The women checked her computer screen. "does four PM sound good to you?" It was then that the other student snickered. He had black hair that was short in the back and had long bangs that went a little past his chin and he had ruby red eyes.

"Oh, I found it!" Yelled Mrs. Durless, having found Ciel's dorm number as she wrote it down on a red sticky note and handing it to Miss Renman. "Looks like your staying in room number 2-13. Have fun this year!" The two then turned to leave the building, but not before hearing the student with glasses yell:

"I refuse to be roommates with this thing!"

"So, Ciel." The assistant starts once outside the building. "I don't believe I told you how the dorm building work, haven't I?" Ciel just shakes his head at the comment. "Well, the Girl's Dorms are all in Building G and the Boy's Dorms are all in Building H. Well each floor is where a certain grade will reside. Like you are on the second floor because you're a freshman, the sophomore dorms are on the third floor, junior dorms are on the forth and seniors on the fifth. Oh, and teachers are on the first." The purple haired women explains. "It's the same for the Girl's Dorms as well."

"How many students are at this school?" Ciel asks out of curiosity.

"Well, there's only about 800 students here. We only accept 200 for each grade, at the most we will accept 210. We only have fifty dorms for each floor in each building so sometimes there will be three students in a dorm instead of two." Miss Renman answers as they walk into Building G. "All right, I'm sure you can manage from here, right?"

"I suppose." Was the only answer the women got from the freshman. The women then turned, leaving the bluenette all alone with a small 'Have a fun year and I hope to talk to you again!'. Ciel sighed as he took a look around the black and white themed lounge, it wasn't the size of the main office, but it was still pretty big. There was a fireplace on one wall on the left side of the room, two black chairs and a black and white stripped couch that seems to seat three people. On one side of the fireplace is a glass bookshelf with tons of books from all different sizes and colors, on the other side was a hallway that most likely -at least that's what Ciel guessed- lead to the teacher dorms. On the other side is a little coffee shop and a red carpeted stair case, the teen sighs as he puts the big box on top of one of the suit cases and walks over to the previously mentioned stair case.

Meanwhile, in building A, two juniors sit in the principle's office. Two of the office walls were covered in books resting on dark brown wooded shelves, all different colors, thicknesses, and heights. The other walls that wasn't hidden behind bookshelves consisted of windows, one looking outside, making a very good view of the campus and the other looking out into the assistant area and where students would wait to get called into the room and a glass door. The two seventeen year olds wait patiently, perhaps a little irritated, as they sit in front of the dark colored wooden desk as a certain principle known as Mr. Phantomhive sits on the other end as he taps his fingers on the arms of his soft, black office chair. It was safe to say that he himself was very confused what the boys wanted to talk about when they barged into the office demanding to talk to him with an office attendant from the front desk following, trying to stop them.

"So... you boys wanted to talk to me about something?" Vincent says with a raised brow, finally ending the uncomfortable silence that the trio had fallen into.

"Sir, I need a different roommate." The teen with glasses, William, says. Vincent just sighs as he leans back in his chair and looks at the other teen who is sitting by William.

"Oh, and why is that Mr. Spears? We don't just pick student's roommates randomly, there's a system we use. Unless there is a reasonable, persuading reason as to assign you and Mr. Michaelis different roommates than I cannot and will not do as you want." Vincent explains before leaning back up to his desk and folding his hands on top of the wooded surface, waiting for an answer.

"W-we just can't room together! Mr. Phantomhive, please, let me room with someone else, it doesn't even need to be on the Junior floor, I don't mind going down to the Sophomore floor or even the Freshman, please." William lashes out, he would do anything to not room with that _thing. _Who would? He was a known delinquent around the school. What if he does something to get both him and William expelled from school? No, he couldn't have this, he moved all the way from California to attend school here, there was no way he was getting expelled because of _Michaelis. __  
_

"One week." The principle simply stated, interrupting William's thoughts. "If you two can go one week without killing each other than and you still don't want ot be roommates than I will move Mr. Spears to a vacant room in one of the lower floors, but for all I know it could be on the teacher's or freshman's floor. I just don't know yet. In one week, we won't be accepting any more late-comers and if we have an extra room you can have it. Is that okay with you boys?" Mr. Phantomhive stares into Spear's green eyes, daring him to continue this conversation, but he just nods and leaves without a word. He then lets himself focus on the other lad who was turning to leave. "Sebastian? Will you keep me company for just a few minutes longer?" The boy was awfully quiet throughout his visit, and knowing Sebastian Michaelis for the the last three years, he knew it meant nothing good. He motions to the seat the black haired teen was currently sitting in with his hand.

"What do you want now?" The teen said in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl but regardless sits back down playing with his black painted nails.

"I don't want any trouble this year, no drug dealing, no smoking, no beer, no harassing other students or teachers, no skipping classes, no PDA, no drawing the private areas of males on the whiteboard. All I want is a trouble free year for you." Vincent states, getting straight to the point. "I've had it with having to deal with your mischievousness every year, Sebastian. You spend more time in my office than in class." He hated getting on to the Michaelis boy but something had to get done. The last thing he needs is Ciel -along with the other students- staying in a bad environment. Okay, perhaps this is just because of Ciel but he would never admit it. "If you don't clean up your act, I will have no other choice but to have you expelled." This got to Sebastian, without this school... No, he couldn't get expelled, Mr. Phantomhive wouldn't allow it. But the idea that he dare would threaten it makes him mad, like he cared before! They would normally sit down in his office and Sebastian would just help him with work, he would rather be in here than in class learning about stupid things he already knows about. It wasn't because of his past bad doings, no, it _had _to be something else. It just had to be. Sebastian just stares for a second as Vincent waits patiently. He looks everywhere, at the bookshelf, the multiple books resting on it, outside the window, the stack of papers on the desk, Mr. Phantomhive's name tag, a picture he always keeps of him, his wife, and a young boy who must be their son. It was then when he thought of something, the boy from earlier... Yes, he remembers, the freshman from the front desk. Now that he really thinks about it, he did look a lot like Vincent, he had the Miss Renman carrying his luggage, and his last name was Phantomhive, perhaps the young boy from the picture isn't so young any more?

"Oh, I see." Sebastian says to himself with a smirk. "Sir, I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be better. Now, can I go?"

"Uggh!" Ciel groans as he pulls his heavy luggage up the last step, he sighs a breath of relief to finally, after at least fifteen minutes, getting his two suitcases plus the heavy box up the large staircase. He really doesn't want to be here, he would much rather be at home playing video games and eating cake. The small teen decides to look out the window, all he sees is other students running around and hugging each other, telling parents goodbye. "This is so stupid." He mutters to himself.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind him says, he then feels a tapping on his shoulder. Ciel turns around to become face and face with another student. He had wavy light brown hair, brown eyes, and his nose and cheeks are covered in freckles, the boy also wears round glasses. "I couldn't help but watch in interest when I saw you struggiling with your luggage. You _do _know there is an elevator at the end of the hall, right?" Ciel is first surprised at the fact that he was stupid enough to think that there _wasn't _an elevator, he mentally kicks himself for that one, but he smiles even though he wants to punch the wall at the very moment.

"Actually, I didn't." He says through gritted teeth. The boy in front of him just laughs, _he's laughing at him. _If there was one thing Ciel Phantomhive hated most it would be being laughed at. He was quickly getting annoyed by this boy.

"Then you must be a different kind of stupid!" The boy with the glasses laughs again before reaching out his right arm towards the other. "I'm Andrew McMillan, but please, I hate my first name so just call my McMillan." The boy known as Andrew says with a cheesy grin. Ciel, regardless of wanting to punch 'McMillan' in the face, grabs the boys hand and the two do a firm handshake.

"Ciel." Is all he says.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel. What room are you in? I'm in room 2-10." McMillan asks, for some reason, he was hoping to be in the same room as this strange 'Ciel' person, it would certainly make for good entertainment if he was as stupid as he thought.

"Room 2-13." Once again, not even saying a full, complete sentence.

"Aw, we're not rooming together..." McMillan whines a little. _Thank god we aren't, if we were this kid would end the year with quite a few broken bones. He's just annoying..._ Ciel thinks to himself. "But we're only a few doors down." The cheerful boy observers.

"_Yay!_" The bluenette says sarcastically, making the other frown, but nonetheless picks up the heavy box and starts walking to the other's room.

"Here, I'll help you."

"Thanks." Ciel says as he takes the two large suitcases, the two then are greeted by an awkward silence. Ciel looks to his right, the side where the odd numbered rooms are located at, he also notices how each door has a lock that you need to swipe a card in order to get in.

_2-01_

_2-03_

_2-05_

_2-07_

_2-09_

_2-11_

_and finally 2-13. _

"Here we are, room number 2-13!" McMillan says excitedly. "Well, I would like to stay but I have some unpacking to do, see you later!" And with a slight wave of his hand, the boy with the glasses heads back down the hall a little ways before going into one of the rooms. Ciel sighs before opening the door to the room he would be living in for the next school year.

"This is so stupid..." He mutters before knocking. He thinks about what his roommate would be like. Would he be nice and welcoming, or rude and cold as ice? Would he be smart and quite, or loud and obnoxious? Thousands of possibilities fill his mind as he waits for the door to open, for all he knows he could be a complete psychopath or maybe even a serial killer. He brings his attention back to the door when he hears the door slowly opening.

"Hello?" Says a boy from behind the door. The boy is a little taller than Ciel, a good 3 inches at least and has bright blonde hair with icy blue eyes. "Can I help you?" He says rudely. Ciel just stares for a few seconds, silently judging him. _He seems to be normal. _

"Hello, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, I think this is my dorm room for this year, yes?" He speaks out. The fair haired boy just stares back, most likely judging him as well, after another moment of the two boys starring each other in the eye, the taller of the two gives in and opens the door fully and steps aside to let the other in.

"Hi, I'm Alois Trancy, nice to meet you..." The one known as Alois says. The room is small, Ciel observes, the only pieces of furniture being two twin sized beds, each on one side of the room separated by a fairly large window, two dressers placed at the ends of the bed, the room's door leading to the hallway in between, two shelves nailed to the walls above the beds, and one desk in front of the window. The space between the beds only being about two yards, which is only a little less than two meters. He also notices how the other boy had already made his bed with a purple comforter and green sheets and pillowcases and also seemed to be in the process of unpacking his clothes and putting them into the dresser on the side that he claimed, the left. Ciel puts down the box and then goes back outside to get his two suitcases.

"So, do we have to pee in a corner somewhere?" He asks sarcastically after noting there wasn't a bathroom, coming back into the room.

"I guess." Alois says as he folds a purple T-shirt and places it into one of the six drawers. "In that case, dibs on the corner by your bed." Ciel can feel the smirk he has plastered on his face. "You should be honored that someone as great as me would like to piss anywhere close to you." He laughs an almost girlish laugh.

"Ha! You should be honored that someone as famous as me is even taking the time out of my precious day to talk to someone like you." Ciel counters back with his own smirk as he takes out his silver sheets with matching pillowcases and blue comforter to start making his bed. _He seems nice I suppose, at least we're getting along. _

"Actually the bathrooms are in the hall, two for each floor and the showers are down stairs at the end of the teacher's hall. At least that is what an upperclassman told me, he was quite cute and looked smart as well." Ciel stops stuffing his pillowcase as he replays what the taller boy said '_he_ was quite cute' Perhaps it was just a mistake? Or maybe he's homosexual? It's not like he has a problem with them, but it would be nice to know.

"You mean _she_, right?" Ciel asks as he goes back to stuffing his pillow into his case.

"No, I mean he, does that bother you?" Alois asks, a little worried. The last thing he needs is his roommate not liking him, maybe he shouldn't have even said anything about the upperclassman. The short boy standing behind him, back to his could easily just go and tell the whole school about his sexual preference and that wouldn't be good. It took him a lot of of hard work and effort to pass the test one must take in order to be accepted to this school and if the bluenette went and told he would have to move schools again or have to face all the bullying just like he had to all throughout middle school.

"No, not at all." The blonde sighs out of relief. Maybe he won't have to change schools after all.

On the other side of the room the bluenette can only think about how he was going to confront this small issue. He would have to shower with other students, that would be a slight problem.

_This is all so stupid. _

* * *

A/N: So there's my first chapter! I hope everyone likes it! For updating, I won't update until I have written five more chapters (all around 5,000 words), this is just a test because if no one is interested then why write, you know? I honestly don't want to be on e of those writers who write like 50,000 words for only 1 review. But if you would like to know more please feel free to contact me (and like) at my Facebook page: Fear The Midnight Ghost Fanfiction or friend me on my other facebook: Stella Rose (the only one with an anime pic), here on Fanfiction .net, my devianART: Ciellover202, Black Butler .net account: MidnightGhost, or at my Tumblr: Fear The Midnight Ghost.

**~Character list~**

**Ciel Phantomhive: Anime, Manga / Episode 1 (Season 1), Chapter 1**

**Vincent Phantomhive: Anime, Manga / Episode 1 (Season 1), Chapter 10**

**Jade Renman: Original Character**

**Angelina Durless: Anime, Manga / Episode 2 (Season 1), Chapter 3**

**William T. Spears: Anime, Manga / Episode 6 (Season 1), Chapter 12**

**Sebastian Michaelis: Anime, Manga / Episode 1 (Season 1), Chapter 1**

**McMillan: Manga / Chapter 67**

**Alois Trancy: Anime / Episode 1 (Season 2)**


End file.
